Fuego y Hielo
by Jenny.Endoh
Summary: Si te pierdes, te encontraremos. Pero si nos encontramos, ¿podemos perdernos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este Fic esta ambientado antes de Tenjourima en el Anime ¿Ok? Y con algunos cambios ¿ok? Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.

-1-

Otro dia amanecia en Magnolia, Lucy se desperezó escandalosamente y frotandose los ojos miró a su alrededor, deberia estar en su cama pero en cambio se encontraba en el sofa cubierta por una fina manta.

-¿Eh? .-Su mirada se dirigió hacia su cama donde un bulto roncaba sin piedad y dejaba una pierna colgando a un lado. Lucy se levantó apretando los puños con fuerza, conteniendo su ira. Sabia que al acercarse a su cama encontraria a Natsu durmiendo en ella, no era la primera vez que lo hacia. -Natsu... .-Rugió con la mandibula tensa. -¡¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA DORMIR AHI?!

Tiró de la manta con violencia, haciendo que el pelirosa cayera rodando al suelo dandose de cara.

-¡Oye Lucy! ¿Que manera de despertarme es esa?

-¡No te ofendas! Eres tu el que durmió en mi cama.

-¡Claro! El sofá es muy incomodo... -Dos segundos mas tarde el muchacho salia volando por la ventana gracias a una Patada Lucy.

Lucy suspiró cansada, casi todos los dias pasaban por situaciones parecidas. No podia negar que en parte le gustaba ese tira y afloja que ambos tenian, ¿o solo lo tenia ella? ¿El sentia algo? Hacia mucho que Lucy era consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el Dragon Slayer, pero la actitud infantil y despreocupada de el, la hacian sentirse insegura respecto a si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Cuando llegó al gremio casi todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, excepto cana que ya inclinaba el codo. Lucy fue a echarse a la barra esperando su turno para que Mirajane la atendiera.

-¡Lu-chan! -La aludida se giró con una sonrisa, solo un miembro del gremio la llamaba así. Una pequeña Levy venia corriendo a abrazarla, la peliazul acababa de regresar de una mision, habia estado fuera casi dos semanas. Lucy se alegraba de verla de nuevo, y se alegraba que al fin no tendrian que soportar la depresion que sufria Gazille cada vez que la chica salia, aunque ninguno lo reconocieran todos sabian que se guuuustaban como diria Happy.

-Levy-chan me alegro de volver a verte. Te he echado de menos. Aunque se de alguien que te extrañó mucho. -Le susurró al odio la rubia.

-Si... Fue lo primero que me dijo Lily cuando llegué... Pero aun no le vi .-La muchacha contestaba con la cara encendida y mirando a todas partes desorientada. -Será mejor que le busque. Nos vemos.

-Lucy aqui tienes tu desayuno. -Mirajane le puso el plato en la barra. -¡Oh mira! Acaba de llegar Gazille, ¿crees que se diran algo? Ambas chicas observaron como el metalico entraba mirando a su alrededor.

-Ni de coña. Llevan asi años, no entiendo que les cuesta. Todos sabemos que se gustan... -Veian como Levy se acercaba a gazille y que con cara de orgullosa se decian "ya llegue" "si, no habia notado que te hubieras ido" "Yo tampoco te extrañe" -¿Ves? Y seguro que se besan a escondidas... -Decia con sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Ah! Eso es lo que hacen ustedes ¿no? -Lucy miró a la terrible demonio Mirajane con cara de asombro.

-¿QUIENES?

-Tu y Natsu. -Dijo tan tranquila.

-Yo... yo... nunca.. me he... ¡No digas tonterias! -La maga estelar estaba tan colorada que echaba vapor por cada poro de su cara. -¿No seras tu quien hace eso con LAXUS?

-Pues si...

-¡Lo confiesas! -La rubia la señalaba con el dedo con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Como tu bien dices, para que negarlo, si todos lo saben y no es algo malo. ¿no?

-Y... -Lucy ya iba a preguntarle detalles y demas, cuando vio a Natsu y happy entrando en el gremio.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Erza luchemos! -Siempre entraba igual, no le importaba que Erza en realidad no estuviera, como en ese momento. Ambos se dirigieron al panel de trabajos, buscando alguno que pagara lo suficiente para ayudar a Lucy con el alquiler de la casa.

-¡Natsu! -El Maestro Makarov lo llamó desde la galeria superior. -Sube un momento, tengo que hablar contigo. Natsu vio al viejo que consideraba su abuelo, su padre era y sera siempre Igneel. Miró la cara que tenia el maestro y supo que era algo serio asi que rapidamente subió arriba junto con Happy. -Happy baja, lo que tengo que decirle es privado.

Lucy observó al Exceed bajar con la mirada gacha. Desde la barra podia ver a Natsu y Makarov hablando, ambos con semblante serio. Natsu no hablaba solo escuchaba y asentia con la cabeza.

-¿Happy que sucede?

-No lo se,lucy. No me ha dejado estar ahi. -El gato azul lagrimeaba profundamente hasta que Mira le trajo un pez crudo, el gato se lo comió con la mejor de las sonrisas. Lucy sonrió, Happy siempre era feliz con un pez en la boca. Volvió a mirar a la galeria para ver con espanto que Natsu tenia el puño encendido y apretaba la mandibula con fuerza.

-¡Natsu! -¿Que pasaba? Natsu estaba muy enfadado, pero no gritaba escandolosamente como siempre hacia, y no rompia nada. Estaba realmente furioso. Lucy se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la galeria pero al ver que Natsu saltaba desde alli y corria hacia la puerta, ella empezó a perseguirlo. -¡Natsu!

El era mas rapido y pronto lo perdió de vista, pero aun así sabia algunos sitios donde podia estar, se dirigió al arbol solitario del parque pero alli no estaba. Fue a la tumba de Lisanna, aunque ahora era solo un recuerdo, aquel lugar era importante para el. Ya agotada por la carrera y sudando se dirigió a la casa de Natsu y Happy. Entró en la cabaña sin miramientos, sin llamar a la puerta. Alli lo encontró al fin.

Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo a los pies de la cama con las rodillas cerca de la cara y un brazo tapandole los ojos. Lucy podia ver como apretaba los dientes como si algo le doliera.

-¿Natsu? ¿Estas bien? -Lucy se acercó despacio hacia el, Natsu levantó el brazo que tenia libre y se lo tendió, ella no lo pensó y agarró fuerte su mano, instantes despues estaba siendo abrazada por el Dragneel, quien estaba temblando y apretaba su cara contra el cuello de la chica. -¿Natsu que pasa? Mirame Natsu. -Le agarró la cabeza y la separó de su cuello, tenia que verle la cara. Habia visto llorar a Natsu muchas veces, pero aquellas lagrimas vacias, aquellos ojos destrozados y la forma en que temblaba, la mataron. -Hablame Natsu, por favor. Mirame, soy Lucy, siempre me lo puedes contar todo.

-Lucy... -La miraba como si acabara de darse cuenta que ella estaba alli. -Oh Lucy... Le he perdido... Lucy... ya no está...

-¿Quien Natsu? ¿Quien no está? -Lucy se asustó, alguien habia muerto. ¿Quien?

-¡Gray! ¡El idiota de Gray! Se le ocurre morir. -Lucy no habló, no podia. Gray, ese que la habia salvado miles de veces, que habia gastado bromas con el. Habian vivido muchas cosas juntas y ella queria llorar pero miraba a Natsu y vio el dolor de el. Ellos siempre se habian llevado fatal. Pero era esa amistad que cuanto peor se lleven mas se quieren.

-No puede ser...

-Me lo ha dicho el maestro. -Pasaron unos minutos, Natsu ya estaba mas tranquilo, aunque seguian abrazados. -En el trabajo que fue, algo pasó, han enviado informes de que la aldea esta destruida y que no han quedado ningun superviviente... Ninguno.

-Natsu, quizas... -Lucy apretó los labios, no queria darle falsas esperanzas a Natsu, pero tampoco podia aceptar el perder a un amigo asi como asi. -Natsu, debemos ir a esa aldea, quizas no este... no... quizas está muy herido, el es fuerte, no puede... no tan facilmente.

Lucy no podia decir la palabra muerte, no le salia de la garganta, si lo decia se haria real. Miró a Natsu quien miraba hacia la ventana como si esperara una señal, o solo dejaba la mente en blanco. De repente Natsu se puso en pie de un salto y miró a Lucy con una sonrisa. ¿Una sonrisa?

-Tienes razon Lucy. Seguro que el idiota anda desnudo por ahi y herido. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo. ¡Vamos!. -Agarró de la mano a Lucy y la arrastró corriendo hacia el gremio, no tardaron en llegar. Cuando llegaron, supieron que el maestro ya habia dado la terrible noticia a todos. El ambiente era triste y lugubre, todos lloraban y maldecian. Lucy miró al fondo y la vió Juvia estaba siendo atendida por las demas mujeres. Estaba destrozada. Lucy miró a Natsu, este miraba la escena con semblante serio, ella intentó soltarse de su mano para ir con Juvia pero Natsu seguía apretandola mas pasandole el pulgar de forma cariñosa. "No me sueltes" es lo que entendió Lucy.

-Natsu... Vamos con Juvia, por favor. -El asintió y se dirigió hacia ellos. La maga de agua alzó la mirada y observó unos segundos al Dragon Slayer, unos segundos que parecieron años.

-Tu... Tu... -Juvia se levantó estremecedoramente.

-Juvia, el no tiene la culpa. -Le decia Levy, intentando agarrarla, en vano. Fue hacia Natsu, con las manos en alto. Natsu la entendia, tenia que atacar a alguien, sea quien sea. El no se quitaria.

-Tu... -De los ojos de Juvia brotaron lagrimas tan frias que al llegar al suelo era nieve. Al llegar a Natsu lo abrazó tan fuerte que Natsu creia que se romperian ambos. -Tu... Tienes que traerlo, Gray-Sama... Gray... ¡EL TIENE QUE SEGUIR VIVO! -Juvia gritó, solo un sonido primitivo de rabia y dolor. Natsu la sostuvo un rato, aun con la mano de Lucy sujeta, hasta que la respiracion de la chica se calmó.

-Vamos a traerlo, juntos. Tu vienes con nosotros.

-Natsu, el maestro dijo... -Intentó hablar Cana.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡El sigue vivo! ¡No voy a dejar a un miembro de mi equipo tirado! ¡El que quiera que me acompañe, el que no que se quede!. -Natsu levantó la mano con el dedo señalando el cielo, el simbolo de Fairy Tail.

Lucy y Natsu se dirigieron a la salida, no podian esperar ni un segundo, ni siquiera a pedirle permiso al Maestro, ya recibirian su castigo. Si se hubieran girado habrian visto como detras de ellos todos levantaban el brazo, pero solo unos pocos se levantaban y lo seguian. A donde quiera que fueran.

-Continuará-


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

-¿No podemos ir andando? -Natsu se quejaba, llevaba haciendolo desde que decidieron la ruta para ir a por Gray. Finalmente formaron un grupo compuesto por Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza y Juvia.

-La aldea a la que fue Gray está a cuatro horas en tren, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tardariamos andando? -Erza tiraba de la carreta con todas las cosas por el anden de la estacion de Magnolia.

Se sentaron en asientos de cuatro con una mesita en medio, Erza y Juvia en un lado, y Natsu y Lucy en el otro. Happy se tumbó en la mesita y se durmió, Juvia tambien se durmió con la cara apoyada en el cristal. Poco rato despues Natsu ya estaba desmayado en el regazo de Lucy, esta le acariciaba el pelo de manera insconsciente. Erza que miraba la escena sentia ternura por un lado pero recelo por otro, y como Titania no tenia vergüenza alguno preguntó:

-¿Estas saliendo con Natsu? -La rubia se puso roja al instante y la miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¡No! ¿Porque lo dices? -Lucy miraba al pelirosa para ver si respondia algo, pero esta totalmente K.O.

-Antes te llevaba de la mano y ahora se ha desmayado echado en ti, normalmente se tira el suelo.

-Eh... Si... -Volvió a mirarlo, acariciandole de nuevo el pelo, sonriendo tristemente. -Ha perdido a su mejor amigo, y creo que no sabe decir que le duele, solo necesita alguien donde sostenerse cuando se derrumbe. En cierto modo, me alegro que me elija a mi. Pero... ¿Quien me sostiene a mi? -Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se habia aguantado las ganas de llorar por Natsu. Pero ella tambien estaba preocupada por Gray, tambien era su amigo. Notó a Natsu revolverse y rapidamente se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Todos nos sostenemos entre todos. -Erza se recostó y cerró los ojos, pronto estaria dormida.

El camino se hizo larguisimo como si al aproximarse al lugar se alejara mas de ellos, las horas pasaban lentamente. La aldea no tenia estacion de tren asi que bajaron en el pueblo de al lado.

Tan pronto bajaron del tren, Natsu recobró el sentido. Les tocaba andar 2 horas hasta su destino. Natsu y Lucy, cogidos de la mano, iban en cabeza seguidos de Juvia que iba hablando con Happy de tonterias, el Exceed era un poco payaso a veces pero sabia distraer a alguien que tenia los animos por los suelos, finalmente Erza permanecia en a retaguardia de la comitiva.

La travesia era a traves de un bosque espeso, no tenia un camino bien hecho, debian serpentear gruesos arboles y esquivar ramas caidas.

-No entiendo, ¿Porque no hay un camino? -Decia Lucy intentando pasar por encima de una rama caida, pudo finalmente gracias a Natsu. El estaba arriba de la rama y tiró de ella con fuerza, al tenerla arriba la agarró hacia el fuertemente. Eso hizo sonrojar a Lucy. Pero pronto volvian a bajar y subir otra rama.

-Al parecer la gran catastofre de la aldea alcanzó el camino, se supone que estamos pasando por el. Si esto esta en este estado... no quiero saber como estara la aldea. -Decia Erza que rompia las ramas con su espada.

-¡Oye! Erza, ¿Porque no vas delante y nos abres paso? .-Gritó Lucy, estaba agotada. Ella con una sonrisa de superioridad se dirigió hacia ellos, y lanzó una gran estocada con su espada. Despues de que las hojas y las ramas mas pequeñas salieran volando, y que astillas de maderas salieran por todos lados, el camino se abrió. -Mucho mejor.

Avanzaron mucho mas rapido de ese modo, pero aun asi la noche se les echo encima. Buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche, Natsu aceptó a regañadientes pues el queria seguir el camino. Como todo era bosque, no les quedó mas remedio que dormir a la interperie. Obivamente Natsu proporcionó un fuego que les calentó a todos. Habian llevado mantas para poner en el suelo, y ya se disponian a dormir cuando una pequeña nube de polvo apareció ante ellos.

-Princesa le he traido un pijama. -Lucy no salia de su asombro, Virgo traia un salto de cama que poco tenia de pijama. Era un camison corto, muy corto, que tenia la parte delantera abierta en V invertida. Rojo. Con encajes. Semi transparente. La parte inferior era un hilo.

-¿QUE ES ESO? ¡ES ENANO!

-¿Me va a castigar princesa?

-De todos modos Lucy, no cabes ahi. -Dijo Happy aguantandose la risa.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar yo? -Dijo Erza muy seria.

-¡Erza!

-¿Entonces princesa me va a castigar?

-¡No! Pero llevate eso, no pienso ponermelo, ¡nunca!

-Loki-niisama pensó que te gustaria. -Dijo apenada la espiritu celeste.

-¡Lo mato! ¡Puerta del Leon, abrete! ¡Loki! -Nada sucedió- ¿Eh?

-Dice que no quiere morir.

Tras un rato mas de gritos y momentos vergonzosos para Lucy, todos se acomodaron en sus mantas. Por suerte para Lucy, Natsu no estaba pegado a ella. Le respetaba ese momento de intimidad.

Cuando ya estaba entrada la noche y todos dormian, Happy roncando, y Erza murmurando cosas dormida, Lucy se despertó. ¿Sabes cuando te estan mirando mientras duermes y lo notas? Eso sintió Lucy, pero nadie la miraba. Es mas, Natsu no estaba en su manta. Lucy se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, sin exito, se levantó echando un vistazo a sus compañeros y dió un pequeño rodeo alrededor del improvisado campamento. El no estaba lejos, solo estaba sentado en una roca mirando el cielo, ella llegó por detras y puso su mano sobre su hombro, al instante el le agarró su mano, sin volverse a verla. Ella apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, algunos pelos le hacian cosquillas en la nariz pero no le importaba, el olia tan bien, como si pusieras romero al fuego, pero tambien a dulce. Estuvieron asi un rato hasta que Lucy rompió el silencio.

-Vamos a dormir Natsu, si quieres puedes ponerte a mi lado, no me importa. -Si le importaba, tenerle tan cerca le dolia, le quemaba el alma, pero el la necesitaba. Tiró de el, para levantarlo de la roca sin exito.

-Perdoname, Lucy. -Sin girar del todo el rostro, la miró de lado. Con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Eh? Porque...

-Por no sostenerte. -Lucy tardó en darse cuenta a que se referia.

-Yo.. Crei que...

-Lo oigo todo, aunque esté muy mareado. Pero eso da igual. Me siento fatal. El tambien es tu amigo. -Apretó la mano de Lucy.

-No... -Traicioneras lagrimas asomaron en los ojos de Lucy, por mas que ella quiso retenerlas, no lo pudo evitar.

-Si, Lucy llevas soportando mucha carga, por mi culpa. No me di cuenta. Perdoname. -Natsu tiró de ella, y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. -Me mata verte llorar. -Con su pulgar recogió las lagrimas de la chica. Ella ahora no lloraba, estaba en shock, totalmente colorada, la situacion era irreal. Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirandose a los ojos directamente, casi sin pestañear. -Lo encontraremos.

-Si, lo encontraremos. -Ella le echó valor y acarició la cara de Natsu y le apartó un mechon de pelo. El solo sonrió. -Vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron al "campamento" y sin necesidad de decir nada, juntaron las mantas y durmieron juntos, pero sin estar pegados del todo, cada uno en su manta pero con las manos cogidas. Antes de quedarse dormida Lucy juró haber oido. "Mi Lucy"

-Continuara-


End file.
